This invention relates to a portable, reuseable collapsable frame for coupling with a pliable bag for the primary purpose of collecting and disposing of animal excrement.
In the past few years there has been an increasing public concern regarding the problem of environmental pollution caused by the prevalent practice of animal pet owners permitting their animals to deposit solid excrement on both private and public property. In highly populated areas, such as cities, the excrement from pets results in annoyance to the caretaker and other individuals. Some cities have laws requiring the owner of a pet to clean up solid excrement and properly dispose of same.
Heretofore, when the animal dropped excrement, the attendant was placed in an embarassing position of having to carry an ackwardly conspicuous implement for collecting the animal excrement.
There have been several devices proposed for the collection and disposal of animal excrement. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,768; there is disclosed a portable device for scooping animal excrement. Also in U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,744, there is disclosed a portable device for scooping animal excrement. A problem with each of these devices is that they are ackward and conspicuous to carry and they require cleaning after each use. Therefore it may be considered to be an unwanted accessory and as a result the device may not be used.
Another prior art device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,869 consisting of a cardboard container with a plastic liner and paddle for pushing excrement into the bag. Although, probably easily carried, this device requires two hands which could present problems if the dog were tugging on the leash. Also the reuseable part of this device is made of cardboard which has questionable service life.
Yet another prior art device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,984. This device is similar to a small purse and since the closure portion is also the pick-up edge of the device it will have an exposed residue on the outer portion thereof after use.
What is needed is a device which can be used with one hand, does not require cleaning after use, has a collapsable reusable handle, and has a bag portion which can be closed and disposed of easily with out leaving any exposed residue which may transfer to the user or the user's clothing before it can be properly disposed of.